


Prince of Boredom

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Running Away, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Knock Out was a bored prince and ran away, leaving his family behind. They wouldn't bother looking for him, after all, and he enjoyed magic too much to let it fade away. Who the hell knew he'd meet an actual dragon and a long-living mage who were in a relationship?
Relationships: bumblebee/original female character/knock out
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Knock Out tapped his fingers slowly as he listened to the poor person's needs. They spoke to his parents, the king and queen, about some issue his family was having. Ugh, poor people. So many issues and incapable of fixing it themselves. Truly, a waste of his time.

He glanced up when the bell tolled and the beggar was guided out by a guard, the doors closing shut heavily. "May I be excused? I was quite into a book I was reading earlier."

His father softly sighed. "Is it another of those medical books? A prince has no need to learn about such manual labor."

Knock Out resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stood up. "I find them quite thrilling. I'll take my dinner in my room, if you please."

He turned on his heel and walked out, ignoring any comment they might've had. He could feel his mother's eyes on his back. He did love her, she was kind and quiet and allowed him to read whatever he so pleased. She'd even allowed him time to practice with the healers, expanding his magic further.

However, he did have one little secret that he kept from her. He practiced his magic on his own, reading from forbidden tomes and practicing 'dark' magic. He discovered that no magic was truly dark, only how it was used. A simple fire spell could warm a home or could burn down a village. It all depended on how the user made use of it.

He shut the door to his room and tugged off his royal robes, letting them fall to the floor as he looked around his room. Perhaps, he'd had enough of his boring home and family. He wouldn't be missed anyway, his father despised him and he had cousins that were more willing to rule the area.

Nodding to himself, he waved his hand as he walked to his closet. The books laying across his desk closed themselves, folding into more compact sizes. As he changed into loose pants and a plain button up shirt, more clothes floated out to pack themselves into a bag. His book and notes followed into a separate bag. From under his bed, a thin rapier floated out and settled itself against a wall, leaning against it as the bags sat near it.

He glanced around once more and grabbed his purse and his cloak. He tugged the map out from the cloak pocket and glanced over it, dragging his finger to an abandoned tower. Travellers had mentioned a dragon being spotted in that area and according to his books, they were quite fond of old towers and castles.

Even if he was going from one castle to another, this would be much more exciting. Dragon or no, it'd be an adventure that he sorely needed. He was practically desperate for it. And he was finally taking his chance.  
~~~~~~

Knock Out softly huffed as he swatted away another bug, feeling dirtier than he'd ever been in his life. He glared when a piece of dirty hair clung to his forehead and pushed it back, making a face at the gross feeling. At least the tower was in view and hopefully it had a functioning bath.

He nudged his horse faster, glancing around the area. He'd yet to see or hear a dragon, but he was relieved for that. He may have practiced magic on his own, but he was by no means skilled enough to survive a dragon attack.

At least bandits were scared when he'd electrified his sword, he mused. They'd tried a few times, but he didn't even need to properly defend himself before they ran away in terror as electricity ran along his blade.

He looked up at the tower and narrowed his eyes at a few holes along the stone. There were far too small to be from catapaults. Some dragons did possess claws at the ends of their wings to assist their climbing, but there was still no dragon in sight and it was mostly silent.

Swinging off his horse, he grabbed his sword and walked to the doors, pushing one open. The hinges softly whined, but didn't protest as loud as they should've for an abadoned castle.

Narrowing his eyes, he casted a small spell, an orb of light glowing above his head and lighting the area around him. He looked around and walked forward, his boots clicking softly against the stone floor. He straightened up, the hair of the back of his neck rising as the faint tickle of magic brushed over him.

Spinning quickly, he looked into the darkness of the room. A soft giggle reached his ears and he turned, his cloak fluttering around him. He narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword, pointing it outwards before sending a small fireball out the tip.

He stared when the fireball seemingly disappeared and jolted when two, large blue eyes shined brightly. The light from his spell revealed two rows of sharp teeth and yellow scales. He swallowed thickly, his light spell fading away and bathing them in darkness.

He turned to run out quickly before a smaller body tackled him. A stream of fire breathed over them, illuminating the room to reveal a woman on top of him. The fire stopped, the room remaining lit as the large hearth blazed with fire.

The woman lightly smirked, tilting her head. "You walked right through the warning barrier and then the illusion barrier without even noticing. So, who are you?"

He blinked at her and jolted when she started patting his chest, shoving her hands in his pockets and kicking his sword aside. "Get your little paws off me!"

She tugged the dagger out his waistband, looking over it. "Fancy. Hey, Bee, you want it?"

The dragon let out a low rumble and she tossed it to him, the dragon catching it between his claws. The dragon looked over it and rumbled softly, turning around to walk away. His tail flicked, brushing just over her head.

"You're either royalty or you robbed a royal. Not too many commonfolk are magical, but it's not too uncommon in some bloodlines. Who are you, red?"

He stared up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Knock Out. Prince of a royal family. I left because I was bored, simply put. Now, who are you? I like to know women's names before they get on top of me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself to stand up. "Seraphina. You smell like you need a bath."

He softly huffed, his cheeks flushing lightly. "Gee, thanks. I would adore a hot bath if you're offering."

She waved her hand. "Let's get your bags and get you clean. I suppose you can stay here for a little while. If you behave, princey."

He rolled his eyes, standing up. "My horse is also quite tired from our trip. I suppose your dragon friend will be having it for dinner, so that won't be a problem."

She raised an eyebrow and lightly smirked. "Don't worry about Bee, your horse will be taken care of. We have a little stable for it to rest."

He nodded, staring as she snagged his sword, twirling it expertly in her hand. "You seem like a more magical type."

She hummed softly. "Actually, I'm more physical when it comes to fighting. I know a few spells and I'm good at what I do, but my sister is more magically inclined."

He untied his bags from the saddle, slinging them over his shoulder. "I'll stay on your good side then."

She lightly smirked, grabbing the reigns to guide the horse away. "I take it you've only trained with the royal guards and they always go easy."

He followed her to the stable. "How do you know so much about royalty? You look like you've never seen the inside of a castle."

She snorted. "Princess, actually. My family's long dead and the land was taken by some asshole lord who'd been waiting for the first chance. I'm happy here with my dragon and doing whatever I want. I've got all the time in the world, after all."

He raised an eyebrow, curiousity making him unable to resist to ask, "What do you mean by that?'

She smirked at him. "Stay and I'll tell you everything you want to know and more."

Well, he certainly couldn't say no to that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out lounged in the large bath, his head resting back on a folded towel. Steam rose around him slowly, keeping his exposed skin warm. He let out a slow breath, settling down further.

Living with Seraphina was actually quite nice. She apparently had a collection of shedded scales that she used in potions or for trade in the nearest city. Bumblebee would fly her close to it and then await for her return in the nearby forest. It was really quite brilliant.

She was quite charming once he got to know her better. She was smart, a very good chess player, and a hell of a swordswoman. Even her skill with a bow was something to be feared. Her magic was more expansive than he initially expected, but she insisted that her sister was more proficient.

Apparently, her life was bound to Bumblebee's; however long he lived, so would she. How she did that, he had no clue. She'd already lived quite a while, teaching herself about many topics. Dragons included. Knowledge of dragons was little, but they were respected enough to be left alone.

He slowly stretched out and grabbed a jar of shampoo, gathering some on his fingertips to guide through his hair. He kept it cut short, easy to maintain and it suited his facial structure well. Truly, his mother bestowed him with her good looks.

He took a deep breath and slipped underwater, slowly combing his fingers through his hair to rinse it out. He stayed underwater, holding his breath. The warm water embraced him and he slowly swayed as the water moved.

He pushed himself to sit up and blinked at a pair of inhumanly bright blue eyes. The eyes blinked back. He let out a soft squeak and pushed himself back, the other man staying still.

He narrowed his eyes when he fully backed up against the edge of the tub. "I distinctly remember there being no other guests in this tower and promised solitary bath time."

The man grinned widely, revealing too sharp teeth. He raised his hands and Knock Out stared as the man signed, "I'm Bumblebee. And she promised not to interrupt your baths, not me.

Knock Out nodded slowly. "Bumblebee. The dragon?"

Bumblebee nodded quickly. "I don't use my human form often in front of guests but you've been here long enough for us to trust you."

Knock Out took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I'm finished here."

Bumblebee nodded, staring at him. Knock Out stayed in his spot and raised an eyebrow quietly. Bumblebee blinked and smiled sheepishly, turning around.

Knock Out hummed softly as he eyed the broad shoulders and stood up, grabbing his towel to wrap around his waist. He glanced back over his shoulder and walked over to his clean clothes, grabbing them and padding out the bathing room.

Once he was in the hall, he allowed a soft squeak to escape his lips and his cheeks to flush red, nearly matching his hair. He ducked his head and swiftly walked to his room, biting his lip gently.

Oh, yes. He liked living here much more than his previous home.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Out was oddly quiet as he sat at the dinner table. He poked at his pork, seasoned and cooked in the oven. It was quite delicious, but he had too many things on his mind.

Did Seraphina always know Bumblebee was a dragon? How did they meet? How old was she, really? What happened behind closed doors with the pair?

Okay, maybe that last one wasn't too hard to answer. Especially since he had seen little bite marks along her collar and had caught them being overly affectionate when they thought he wasn't around.

He softly sighed and pushed his plate towards Bumblebee. "Here, I'm not particularly in the mood tonight."

Bumblebee grinned widely and pulled it over. "Not gonna complain about that. Sera's a great cook."

Seraphina waved her hand. "I'm not that good. You are easy to please, however."

Bumblebee shrugged, sinking his teeth into the pork chop. Knock Out wiped his mouth and stood up. "Apologies for leaving early tonight."

Seraphina smiled. "It's alright, it happens."

Knock Out smiled and lightly bowed his head before walking to his room. He softly sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. Perhaps a hot bath would do him some favors and clear his mind.

Knock Out soaked in the hot bath, his head resting on a folded towel. He sank lower into the water, lazily swishing his fingers through the water. He hummed softly and summoned his magic, twirling his fingers and causing the water to lift into delicate tendrils.

He smiled slightly, continuing to move the water and stretch it into the air. He frowned when the water tendrils collapsed and softly sighed, sitting up. cupping some water in his hands to pour over his head.

Slicking his hair back, he opened an eye when the water shifted. His eyes widened when he saw Seraphina lowering herself into the water. She ducked her head under for a moment and popped back up, combing her fingers through her long hair.

He blinked and sighed heavily. "Does anyone here believe in privacy?"

She hummed softly, leaning back with her shoulders under the water. "Yes. You have something on your mind though. I can practically feel it eating away at you from over here."

He softly huffed, crossing his arms. "I have quite a few things on my mind, yes."

She nodded. "So, tell me about it. What's on that pretty head of yours?"

He tilted his head slightly. "How old are you, really? How did you even come to meet Bumblebee?"

She hummed softly. "I'm a little over eighty, I'm really not that old. I actually met Bumblebee through my sister. She met his father and then dragged me along. I met Bee and we hit it off. He had trouble speaking, but I still understood him. He still can't 'properly' communicate in his dragon form though."

He nodded slowly. "Well, your skincare routine is to die for."

She snorted softly, reaching over to grab her soap. "Thanks, it's the attached lifespan routine."

He lightly smirked, settling back in his spot. "You're not so bad to be around in all honesty."

She closed her eyes, lathering up her hands to wash her hair. "You're not so bad to be around either. Now would be the time to leave if you're done here."

He hummed, closing his eyes. "I think I'm quite comfortable here. Your presence doesn't bother me."

She simply hummed in response, continuing washing off. He relaxed under the hot water. His baths were becoming less and less private but more and more informative. A win-lose situation but he didn't mind too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Out relaxed in the bath, a warm, damp towel over his face as he rested his head back. Bumblebee was in the bath with him, a few feet away and stretching out. Apparently the dragon had another form where he had his wings and tail were out. Along with his claws, which Seraphina had filed and kept cut and cleaned.

It was actually quite amusing to watch. Bumblebee had squirmed and whined, but he never pulled away from her touch.

He tilted his head slightly, hearing the water slosh and feeling it move. He lifted the edge of his face towel and blinked, sitting up.

Seraphina sunk into the water to her collar, sighing happily as the hot water enveloped her. Bumblebee visibly perked up and moved over to her, his wings spread out and gliding over the top of the water.

Seraphina smiled at him and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tilting her head as he pressed his lips to hers. Bee's tail swished through the water and he slid his arms down, wrapping them around her and pulling her flush to his body. His wings wrapped around her, hiding her from view.

Despite Knock Out's view being hidden by the wings, he could still tell what was going on as she rocked her hips, a soft moan leaving her throat. Bee softly groaned and ducked his head, gently nipping and kissing at her neck.

Seraphina moaned softly and tilted her head back, looking over at Knock Out. "Wanna join or just feel like watching?"

Knock Out flushed as red as his hair and summoned his magic, swiftly teleporting himself to his bedroom. He laid on the bed, water still dripping off his body as he stared up at the ceiling. He breathed heavily and sat up on his elbows and his eyes landing on his lap.

Perhaps the heat that had pooled in his belly earlier wasn't from the water after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out lounged in the sunlight, practically basking on the warm stones. He had a soft, silky pillow under his head and a blanket under him to protect his skin from the rough stone. He'd spent the entire day relaxing and making some lotion with some herbs and dried fruits.

He slowly stretched out and rolled over onto his back. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a deep breath, settling back. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

He looked up at the circle of glowing blue butterflies and smiled, wiggling his finger slightly to summon his own red butterflies. His circled around the others, their wings brushing together and turning faint purple.

The blue butterflies started flying away and he sat up, hopping off the broken wall section to follow them. His butterflies circled around him, leaving the faintest sparkles of dust on his bare chest.

He smiled, waving his fingers some and guiding his buttterflies to fly with the others, a purple shine glowing around them as the butterflies met. He chuckled softly when one blue one landed on his nose and gently batted it away.

Following the butterflies, he walked around to the lush garden. He walked through the hedges to the center benches and smiled down at Seraphina relaxing across one, a book in her hand and soft blue magic floating from her fingertips. He walked over to her and sat down, lacing his fingers with hers to turn their fingers purple.

She smiled and glanced up at him. "Have fun sunbathing?"

He nodded, looking at the front of her book. "I did. That's a rare book."

She hummed softly, focusing on her pages. "It is. There's only a handful of copies around the world and I have two."

He chuckled softly, kissing the back of her hand. The magic tingled on his lips, giving them an oddly pleasant feeling. "I should give it a read one of these days. Preferably before I gain some wrinkles."

She chuckled softly. "Me and Bumblebee have talked about that, actually. We would like to extend our relationship to you as well."

He tilted his head, sitting up straighter. "Really now?"

She nodded, turning a page. "Did I stutter?"

He nodded slowly, leaning back against the bench. "I will think it over."


	6. Chapter 6

Knock Out strolled through the bustling market, a coin pouch jingling against his hip. He'd already found a few new books and some fresh crystals. He was honestly bad at channeling natural magic like that of crystals and Seraphina was attempting to teach him. Honestly, it was harder than he thought and was glad to have her expertise.

He looked over a stall with a collection of lotions and soaps. Picking one up, he glanced over the attached note and gave it a light sniff. Sweet and fruity, but not overpowering. He bought three bars before continuing onward.

He paused at a stall featuring cloths hanging, lightly billowing in the breeze. They were a variety of colors and shades, some solid, some patterned, some fading into softer shades. Not to mention the fabrics all seemed to be silk and cotton, probably some of the softest cotton too.

He reached for a red, silk stretch of fabric. Beads dangled off one stretch of the fabric, bouncing light off of them and making the beads sparkle. Slowly rubbing it between his fingers, he could feel how pure the silk was.

Looking through the folded stacks of fabric, he carefully tugged the yellow and black cotton fabric free. It was a simple design, yellow with thick black stripes zigzagging across. It was unqiue and reminded him of Bumblebee's scales.

The breeze rustled the hanging fabrics and his eyes locked onto a stretch of silk.

"I'll take these three."


	7. Chapter 7

Knock Out carefully draped the beaded silk fabric across his shoulders, letting the beads dangle against his bare chest. He looped the long excess around his hips, carefully tying the end to keep it up. He turned and lightly smirked. Damn, did he look good.

He grabbed the other two fabrics, holding them close. He'd done some private reading on mating and after thorough thinking, he made his decision. Now, he merely had to offer them both a mating offer. It was only proper according to his readings.

He lightly teased his hair and smirked, turning to admire himself. Oh, yes, he was damn fine.

He walked out of his room and down the hall, silently thankful for the plush rugs under his bare feet. He walked to their shared room and looked over the fabric. It was a simple gift, honestly. Not very intricately patterned or even as beaded as his own. He could've possibly added something else, but then that might be overstepping?

Ugh, hopefully they'll appreciate the thought anyway.

He raised his hand and knocked, straightening up. He heard a giggle and then an 'enter'. So, he pushed open the door and stepped in.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but the large room was more... cozy than he expected. The fireplace cackled, lighting the room and warming it. One wall was library shelves, stuffed with books.

There wasn't a bed, just a large pile of blankets and pillows spread across one part of the room. Bumblebee was sprawled across the nest, his wings spread out wide, and Seraphina was sitting on his lower stomach, her hands resting on his chest.

Knock Out smiled politely, sliding the door shut behind himself. "I have a gift and also have a gift for you two."

Seraphina smiled, sitting up straight. "You didn't have to bring us anything."

Knock Out shrugged, walking over to them. He held out the fabric, standing on the edge of a blanket. "This is for you. And, I accept your offer to join you both."

Seraphina took the fabrics, smiling as she rubbed her hands over the soft fabric. "This is great, did you get them at the market?"

He nodded, looking down as Bumblebee unravelled his yellow fabric. "I did."

Bumblebee looked up, smiling up at him. "Come lay down with us. You look great, by the way."

Knock Out lightly smirked, carefully stepping over to sit beside him as he folded a wing in. "I do try to impress."

Seraphina loosely looped her fabric around her shoulders. "You are certainly impressing us."

Knock Out stretched out, practically sinking down into the blankets. Bumblebee reached over and gently plaged with some of the beads on his chest. "Am I, now?"

Bumblebee hummed softly, focusing on the beads against his skin. "Hell yeah. Can I kiss you?"

Knock Out smirked at him. "I'd be disapointed if you didn't."

Bumblebee smiled widely and Seraphina slid off his lap before he rolled, sliding his arm around Knock Out's waist. He pressed his lips to his, his wings quirking at the sweet taste. He pressed closer, loosely hugging his waist.

Knock Out hummed softly and pressed close, arching into him. He slid his arms around Bumblebee's shoulders, lightly dragging his nails along the scales around the base of his wings. Bumblebee shuddered, tightening his grip.

Seraphina moved around to Knock Out's other side and settled on her side, tracing her nails along his side. She leaned over to kiss along his neck and shoulder, sliding the silk off his shoulder.

Knock Out shuddered and slowly pulled away from the kiss, resting his head on the pillow and giving her more room to tease his neck. "Mmm, you know how to kiss. Both of you."

Seraphina smiled, sliding her nails down to the silk wrapped around his waist. "Well, we've had time to practice."

Knock Out hummed softly. "I suppose you'll both take charge tonight?"

Bumblebee smiled, gently rubbing his claws along his sides. "Only if you want to lay back and enjoy yourself. We don't mind, as long as you're more... interactive later."

Seraphina nodded, still slowly dragging her nails along his waistline. "As long as you take charge once in a while, we don't mind taking care of you tonight. I hope you don't mind if Bumblebee does fuck you."

Knock Out blinked, looking over his shoulder at her. "Oh? I certainly don't mind, as long as I get to return the favor later."

Bumblebee nodded quickly, leaning closer. "Of course. Can we get on with it already?"

Knock Out chuckled softly, tightening his grip on Bumblebee's shoulders. "Let's."


	8. Chapter 8

Knock Out wasn't quite sure what happened next, but he knew that he was loving it. He was on his back, Seraphina sitting over his face and her his tongue lavishing her pussy. And Bumblebee was sucking his cock and genty fingering him with slick fingers.

Knock Out held Seraphina's hips and slid his tongue into her, dipping it in and out slowly. He softly moaned as he tasted purely her, feeling her dampness smear around his mouth. A worthy mess in his eyes.

He jerked his hips at a particularly hard suck from Bumblebee and moaned against her, sending her over again. He lapped it up quickly and moaned softly, reaching down to bat away Bumblebee.

Bumblebee pulled away from his cock and leaned down to kiss and nip his thighs, keeping him feeling wonderful. He kept slowly moving his fingers, brushing against that sweet spot almost every time.

Knock Out moaned softly and let Seraphina move off of him. "You must have magic hands. And mouth."

Bumblebee hummed happily, bright blue eyes twinkling up at him. "I try."

Seraphina lightly smirked and moved over Knock Out, loosely straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him and he slid his hands to her breasts, gently massaging the plump flesh. She arched into his hands and he tweaked her nipples between his fingers, listening to her sweet moans as he slid his tongue against hers.

Bumblebee dragged one last, flat-tongue lick along his cock and pulled away. "Lemme get on the bottom."

Knock Out hummed softly and Seraphina pulled away, sitting to the side. Bumblebee laid on his back and Knock Out leaned over to lightly kiss the tip of his cock. Bumblebee shuddered when he blew air across it and gripped his shoulder tightly.

Knock Out chuckled softly and moved to straddle Bumblebee, lightly kissing him. "How do you want me?"

Bumblebee held his thighs, grinding up against him. "Like this. You can have Sera next, if you've got the energy for it."

Knock Out lightly scoffed. "I'll have you know, I'll have more than enough energy for another proper round."

Bumblebee grinned, pressing the head of his cock against Knock Out's relaxed hole. "Goodie."

Knock Out pressed down against him and moaned softly when the head slid in easily enough. He looped his arms around Bumblebee's neck and slowly started working himself down, Bumblebee thrusting shallowly in time with him. How Bumblebee knew the exact rythm and moment to thrust was a mystery to him, but a thoroughly enjoyable mystery regardless.

Bumblebee moaned softly when Knock Out bottomed out and gripped his hips tightly, claws lightly picking at his skin. Knock Out's moans mingled with his and he started moving, slowly lifting himself up before dropping back down.

Bumblebee moaned louder and thrusted up, palming his ass. Knock Out sucked in a sharp breath when his sweet spot was directly hit, pressing his nails into Bumblebee's shoulders.

Bumblebee smirked widely and gripped his ass, guiding him to move steadily, thrusting up to hit that spot every time. Knock Out pressed his face between his pecs, muffling his moans, and giving up on keeping pace. Bumblebee kept moving and loosely hooked his wings around him, squeezing his hips.

Knock Out pressed close as Bumblebee's wings held him and panted heavily against him. He was already so painfully close, it almost ached. Between the teasing, the foreplay, and the current delicious assault had him turned into a mess. Not to mention his cock rubbing between Bumblebee's lower stomach and his own, keeping him on edge but not quite enough to send him over.

Knock Out gasped when Bumblebee suddenly moved and he was on his back, Bumblebee guiding his legs around his hips and thrusting quickly. Knock Out moaned loudly and arched up, pressing his nails deeply against his shoulders. Bumblebee continued his rough assault and reached between them to grab his cock.

A couple swift strokes and Knock Out was cumming, head pressed back into a pillow and his mouth falling open in a silent moan. He arched up and faintly noticed Bumblebee finishing inside him before Bumblebee pressed close, sinking sharp teeth into his shoulder. Knock Out gasped at the sharp pain and dragged his nails down his shoulders, his entire body alight with pleasure and the pain mixing with it gloriously.

Knock Out slumped back and Bumblebee fell beside him, both breathing heavily. Knock Out licked his lips, tasting only the faintest of his fruity chaptstick and Seraphina's cum.

"Damn."

Seraphina stretched out beside him, a damp rag in hand. "Maybe taking a breather would be a good idea. I'm satisfied enough for the night and you look fucked out."

Knock Out nodded, his eyes closed. "That sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one."

She chuckled softly and gently lifted Bumblebee's wing to wipe off his mess. Knock Out relaxed as Bumblebee nuzzled his shoulder, gently licking over the mark. Knock Out shuddered slightly at the faint tingle of pure magic dancing across his skin.

Bumblebee waited until Seraphina laid down beside Knock Out, her leg hooked across his hips, before he stretched his wing out to lay over them both. He smiled widely as he held Knock Out's hip, relaxing against him. Seraphina settled down in her spot and yawned widely, lightly kissing Knock Out's shoulder before dozing off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Knock Out slowly stretched out as he awoke, warmth surrounding him. He settled back in his spot and exhaled slowly, blinking awake. He yawned and held the softer form closer to himself.

He hummed softly and looked down at Seraphina, letting go of her hip to lightly brush some of her hair back. He smiled softly, tracing down to the faint scar on her shoulder.

No doubt the scar matched his own; Bumblebee's mating mark and a symbol of their shared bond. It was oddly romantic and not something he expected to happen in his life. His now extended life.

He lightly smirked and slid his fingertips down her shoulder, carefully moving her arm from being tucked against her chest to her side. He carefully moved down, glancing up as Bumblebee's wing shifted over them. He waited a moment until Bumblebee settled again and slowly moved down.

He rubbed her hips slowly, sliding his hands up to lightly tease her breasts and ducking his head to kiss around her thighs. He gently nudged her thighs apart and lightly licked up, tracing his nails around her nipples.

She gasped softly and he continued licking up, watching as she arched into his hands. She pressed closer, mumbling incoherently.

He smirked and continued licking, speeding up. She moaned and reached down to grip his hair, tugging slightly. He hummed softly and slowly pulled away, kissing her hip.

He moved up and kissed her, rubbing her hips. She hummed softly and slowly returned the kiss, dragging her nails along his scalp. She shifted and guided her leg over his hip.

He grinded against her and guided his length into her. She moaned softly and arched into him, tightening her leg around his hip. He started moving slowly, holding her thigh.

She loosely hugged his shoulders, arching into him. She softly mumbled, "I like this kind of wake up call."

He kept moving, lightly smirking. "I do, too. Usually I'm on the receiving end."

She hummed, tilting her head back and moving her hips with his. He kissed her collar and slowly moved, enjoying the warmth. He rubbed her hips slowly, nipping softly.

She moaned softly and arched up, rocking her hips. He softly groaned and started moving faster, tightening his grip on her hip. She pressed her nails into his shoulders, continuing to move her hips to meet his.

He moved faster and pressed his face in her shoulder, groaning as he pressed his hips to hers. She grinded her hips against his and held onto him, dragging her nails along his back and shoulders.

He shuddered and glanced up at her, lightly smirking. "You know what feels good."

She hummed softly, tilting her head. "I've had time to practice. We need a bath, all of us."

He yawned, settling down beside her. "In a little."

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "Get a sleep, I can tell you're not a morning person."

He hummed in agreement, tucking his face into her shoulder and slowly nodding off.


	10. Chapter 10

Knock Out soaked in the hot bath, his head back on a towel and his arms stretched out across the damp stones. He yawned widely, a damp towel resting over his eyes. Soothing scents wafted up with the steam, a mixture of lavender and honeysuckle.

Bare feet padded closer to him and Seraphina asked, "Did you add flowers to the bath?"

He hummed softly. "Just their oils and a few petals."

She slid down into the water beside him and he listened as she dipped her head in the water, slicking her hair back. She hummed happily and leaned into his side, resting her head on his chest. "This is nice."

He hugged her shoulders, rubbing her arm. "Well, some of us do know how to spoil ourselves."

She lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "I take offense."

He chuckled softly and squeezed her close. She settled down and slid her legs across his lap. He smiled softly and reached up to slid the towel off his face, kissing her temple.

She hummed happily and he smiled softly, glancing up when Bumblebee walked in. Bumblebee smiled and slipped into the water, hugging Knock Out's waist. He smiled and kissed his cheek, settling down.

Knock Out smiled softly as Bumblebee stretched one wing across them both. He reached up and gently scraped a nail across the scales around the base of his wings. "Is it close to your shedding? You're flakey."

Bumblebee hummed softly, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Another year, another shedding."

Knock Out chuckled softly and nodded, gently flaking off a few loose scales. Bumblebee was still growing, only a few inches a year, but he still needed to shed his old scales.

How many times had he helped get rid of the old scales? Too many to count, honestly.

He didn't mind, though. He'd happily spend the next century or two picking off old scales. Not to mention their medicinal uses, but that's a whole nother story. For now, he was happy to live with them and soak in their hot, scented bath, with his lifelong mates.


End file.
